


You Are My Sunshine

by isisflamedancer19873



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: A songfic inspired by an ask from Tumblr and the song "You are My Sunshine" by The Hound + The Fox. How Vergil fell in love and had Nero.





	You Are My Sunshine

**You are my sunshine,**

**My only sunshine.**

**You make me happy**

**When skies are grey.**

**You'll never know, dear,**

**How much I love you.**

**Please don't take my sunshine away.**

When Vergil met her, he at first despised her. But that was true of all humans. Despite his disgust, he needed her. He had been wounded badly in a fight and she found and cared for him. As much as he detested the idea, he was indebted to her.

**The other night, dear,**

**As I lay sleeping,**

**I dreamt I held you**

**In my arms.**

**And now that you're here,**

**My dreams are waking,**

**And I will keep you from all harm.**

It didn’t take him long to fall in love with her. It was subtle at first. Just seeing her smile. Hearing her laugh. He never wanted it to end. Despite his current quest for power, he wanted to stay. Finally, he confessed his love for her and remarkably, she felt the same.

**You are my sunshine,**

**My only sunshine**

**You make me happy**

**When skies are grey.**

**You'll never know, dear,**

**How much I love you.**

**But, please don't take my sunshine away.**

The first time he transformed in front of her to his demonic form, he was sure she would despise him. Even though he did it to save her. She surprised him yet again and kissed his scaled cheek.

“You don’t despise me?” He asked, making her giggle.

“I love you, my sunshine. I could never despise you.” She replied. Vergil felt his heart warm and he held her tighter, his tail swishing behind him.

**I'll always love you,**

**And make you happy.**

**I'll pick you up when**

**You've fallen down.**

**You turn the sky blue**

**When it is raining.**

**You'll always keep the sunshine around.**

They were married and it didn’t take long before she was pregnant with a child. When he was born, Vergil felt more happy and more in love than he had ever felt in his life. Nothing could take this feeling from him. He had a family. He wasn’t alone anymore.

**You are my sunshine,**

**My only sunshine**

**You make me happy**

**When skies are grey.**

**You'll never know, dear,**

**How much I love you.**

The attack had been swift and well thought out. Vergil had tried to keep his family safe. He wouldn’t lose them, too. But as he fought, he didn’t notice the demon slip behind him. By the time he did, it was far too late.

Soon, the demons lay dead, but so, too, did his beloved. Remarkably, the baby had escaped the demon’s onslaught. He cried in the corner of the room, but Vergil’s eyes were transfixed on the woman he had loved. His last chance at happiness had been ripped away from him.

It had been ripped away because he had been powerless to stop the attack from Mundus. Vergil’s heart turned cold as he realized he would never be strong enough on his own to protect anyone. If he wanted to gain that power, he would have to leave.

Vergil took his son and bundled him up in his car seat. He then left him with their neighbors who had two children already, a boy named Credo and a girl named Kyrie. Vergil went back to the house and gazed at his beloved. Slowly, tears fell down his cheeks. The last remnants of his desire for humanity dying with her.

**Please don't take my sunshine away.**


End file.
